


A Hentai Hollow

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eggs, Inflation, Mpreg, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine Hollow extermination takes an unpleasant turn for Ichigo – he gets kidnapped by the Hollow. Why? To commit unspeakable acts with the helpless Ichigo, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo’s night had started just as usual – he went on a Hollow hunting patrol. He had destroyed a couple of small ones, and was already thinking of going back home. But the communicator bleeped, indicating a presence of a Hollow in a nearby park, so Ichigo had to investigate. And that was where things went wrong.

The Hollow was not a big one by any standards, and Ichigo thought it would be an easy victory. He got closer to the Hollow and was about to deliver a fierce blow that would smash the creature’s mask and send it to the other world. But at that moment the Hollow stated spewing some sort of gas, and Ichigo got a lungful of it. The gas burned his throat and eyes, but he did not give up. He was about to attack again, but collapsed on the ground.

When he came to, he was lying on his stomach on the cold concrete floor of an obviously abandoned building. ‘How could this have happened?’ wondered Ichigo, uselessly trying to get up. All his muscles felt like jelly. He propped himself up on his elbows, but immediately collapsed, almost smashing his face on the dirty floor. Apparently the Hollow had carried him to that building. If he had been rescued by someone friendly, they would not have left him on the floor. But why would a Hollow kidnap him? 

‘Oh shit, am I his emergency food stash?’ Ichigo thought, his blood running cold. He struggled to get up again, and heard a hiss behind him. Ichigo looked back over his shoulder and saw that Hollow. ‘What the fuck have you done to me, bastard?’ Ichigo yelled. The Hollow didn’t answer, but Ichigo felt a distinct menacing change in the atmosphere of the room. It was as if the Hollow said: ‘You should be more concerned about what I’m going to do!’ 

The Hollow slowly approached Ichigo, and now the young Shinigami substitute could get a better look at the creature. It had a vaguely humanoid shape, only with a mass of tentacles in various sizes and lengths instead of arms, a bloated neckless body, and muscular legs with long claws. Ichigo tried to at least roll away from the advancing creature, but couldn’t even gather the strength to move. It felt as if all his body had gone numb and rubbery. 

“Oh shit!’ thought Ichigo again. Maybe he should call for help? But ordinary people couldn’t hear him, and if any Shinigami were around, they would have already sensed the Hollow and arrived to the rescue. ‘Damn it!’ screamed Ichigo, frustrated at his own weakness. And at that moment the Hollow grabbed Ichigo’s ankle. Ichigo would have loved to twist and give the creature a good kick, but all he could do was look back. 

He noted with alarm that the appearance of the Hollow had slightly changed – the tentacles were now glistening with some slimy substance. Before Ichigo managed to understand the significance of such change, the mass of tentacles descended on him, and all his clothes were immediately ripped into tiny shreds.

Ichigo could not help but scream. The tentacle attack had been unexpected and frightening, and the writhing slimy tentacles that now danced over his bare back were disgusting. The tentacles retreated, and Ichigo, taking a deep breath, made an effort to escape again. But the Hollow’s poison still affected him, and he didn’t manage to make a move. The Hollow obviously noticed Ichigo’s intentions because it grabbed both Ichigo’s ankles with its tentacles.

Ichigo bit his lip and felt tears prickle at his eyes. He was not used to feeling so helpless, and the Hollow apparently was about to rip him apart like it did with his clothes. Ichigo shivered – he felt so cold and so vulnerable... He imagined how the scene could have looked to a bystander – his naked body and the tentacle monster, like a scene from a hentai manga... Only in the manga it was girls who were naked. ‘Why isn’t it doing anything?’ wondered Ichigo about the Hollow.

As if responding to Ichigo’s thoughts, the Hollow gripped the ankles tighter and spread Ichigo’s legs. And then a thin slime-covered tentacle dragged along Ichigo’s arse crack, leaving a viscous trail, and stopped at his arsehole. Ichigo screamed again, now with more alarm, and uselessly tried to squirm away from that disgusting touch. It was really a hentai Hollow! The images of what the creature could possibly do to him flashed through Ichigo’s mind, and he felt like he was about to throw up.

‘Let me go! Don’t touch me, damn Hollow! No!’ Ichigo yelled, as he felt the slimy tentacle circle his arsehole and spread the nasty goo over it. The tentacle, disregarding Ichigo’s protests, started pressing more firmly against Ichigo’s puckered hole, almost like an obscene massage. 

‘No! Don’t!’ screamed Ichigo again, his throat getting already quite sore with all the yelling. But the Hollow didn’t listen, it poked at Ichigo’s arsehole, this time actually breaching the muscle ring and entering Ichigo’s body. ‘No-oooh,’ weakly moaned Ichigo. He felt the thin appendage travel deeper inside him, sliding effortlessly into his rectum, aided by the slimy substance the tentacle produced. He felt violated and ashamed, and yet... All that goo was making him feel weird. His arsehole felt so relaxed and soft, as if it was melting, and the squirmy tentacle felt so hot inside him. It would have been a really pleasant experience, if only Ichigo could forget that he was being anally penetrated by a Hollow.

Then the tentacle started retracting, and Ichigo felt its slow slide out of his body, and heard the squishy, wet sounds it was making in all that slime. ‘Is it over?’ Ichigo wondered. He looked back again, and what he saw made him gasp – the Hollow’s bloated stomach opened just a little crack, and a tube extended, also dripping with some unnameable fluids. ‘It is not going to try to stick it in me again?’ thought Ichigo with disgust.

But apparently that was exactly what the Hollow had in mind – tentacles spread Ichigo’s butt cheeks, exposing his slick, relaxed hole, and Ichigo felt the tube poke at the entrance of his body. ‘No more!’ Ichigo said and tried to clench his muscles, but it did not work – the tube slid into him. Then the Hollow extended some more tentacles and manoeuvred Ichigo so that he almost stood on all fours. Only he was still unable to support himself, so the tentacles kept him up, and the tube was still in his arse.

‘What the hell is happening?’ thought Ichigo. And, as if triggered by his thoughts, the tube inside him started expanding and lengthening! ‘Stop it!’ uselessly pleaded Ichigo, as he felt his arsehole dilate and the tube move deeper inside him. He could have sworn the thing was already in his colon, all the while stretching him almost painfully. Then the movement stopped, and Ichigo became aware that he was sweating and gasping for air. He was afraid to move – what if the damn tube ruptured something inside him? His body felt so open and stretched, and it was such a strange feeling!

The Hollow behind Ichigo gave a rumbling sound, and Ichigo gulped – something was obviously about to happen. And so it did. Ichigo felt the tube shudder a bit, and then a blunt object was at his expanded arsehole. Even through the material of that tube Ichigo felt how hot that thing was. And the pressure of the thing increased – it was unmistakable that it was going to be forced inside him! Ichigo tried to clench his hole again, but to no avail, the tube held it wide open. And then the blunt thing pushed stronger, broke through the muscle ring and entered his body! Ichigo hissed – the thing was larger than anything before, it made his muscles stretch with a painful burn. It felt round, like a ball or an egg... 

Ichigo replayed that last idea in his head and panicked. The damn Hollow was laying eggs inside him! Ichigo struggled again, ruptured intestines be damned, but the tentacles that held him tightened warningly. Ichigo stilled, remembering the ease with which his clothes were shredded. If he struggled, that would probably be his fate, as well. ‘Damn it,’ Ichigo whispered. Why did that shit had to happen to him?


	2. Chapter 2

Then another blunt pressure was at his arsehole, one more egg. This time it went inside more easily, but it was still shockingly hot. At one point, while it was moving inside Ichigo, it pressed on a place that made Ichigo gasp and see the stars. A streak of white hot pleasure travelled from Ichigo’s arsehole to his cock, and he surprisedly felt his organ stir. 

‘I’m not getting off on this,’ Ichigo told himself. It was just the accidental prostate stimulation that gave that effect, he had read about prostate for the anatomy lessons. There was no way he could be enjoying the fact that the Hollow laid its eggs inside him. And then another egg was coming up. ‘What the heck, how many of them are there going to be?’ wondered Ichigo. The egg squeezed through the muscle ring, travelled further up Ichigo’s arse and bumped against the previous eggs there. 

‘Maybe it will see that I’m full and will stop,’ hoped Ichigo. But this hope was unfounded – a fourth egg was coming. But this time it didn’t stop when it touched the previous eggs, it continued pushing forward, forcing the eggs deeper into Ichigo’s intestines. ‘Don’t,’ tried to protest Ichigo. The movement of the eggs inside him felt uncomfortable, if not exactly painful. But the Hollow did not stop, on the contrary, the eggs, that previously were squeezing into Ichigo’s arse slowly and one by one, started coming so fast Ichigo lost count of them. 

They kept forcing deeper and deeper inside Ichigo’s body, and, when he ventured to look down, he saw that his previously flat stomach was getting lumpy with eggs that had been stuffed in him. The sight was nearly sickening, Ichigo wanted to look away not to throw up, but could not avert his eyes – it was fascinating, as well. Now his arse was stretched so well, the eggs passed through it nicely and quickly, it was his intestines that were getting really crowded. The amount of eggs Ichigo had inside made him feel heavy and bloated, and the heat of those eggs that felt somewhat pleasant passing through his rectum made his intestines cramp.

More and more eggs were forced into Ichigo’s gaping arsehole and into his tortured bowels. He looked down at his belly again, and gasped with horror – now his stomach was really distended, it looked like he was pregnant. The skin felt dangerously stretched over the bulging mass of eggs inside him, and the Hollow still kept pushing more eggs into Ichigo, making the substitute Shinigami clench his teeth not to cry out both because of fear for his health and because of the unpleasant stretch. And the worst thing was, his cock was almost fully hard. ‘Oh shit, how can I like it?’ wondered Ichigo.

After what seemed to be a torturously long time, the eggs stopped, and the Hollow slowly dragged the tube out of Ichigo’s unresisting arse. Ichigo whimpered – the tube made the eggs shift, rubbing against his insides. Then the tentacles slowly turned Ichigo around and laid him on his back. Ichigo could not do anything but gasp. Now his rounded belly was fully visible, and Ichigo was afraid even to breath so that the air intake would not add more pressure on his stomach. The Hollow let go of Ichigo, but Ichigo could not even think about running away now – he raised a trembling hand and touched this bloated belly. 

‘Oh god,’ Ichigo whispered with horror. The skin of his stomach felt so thin and stretched as if it was about to burst. He gently stroke his belly, afraid do touch it firmly. He could feel the hot lumps of eggs inside him, firmly lodged in his intestines, widening them almost impossibly. ‘How will I get them out?’ Ichigo wondered. And then it occurred to him that the Hollow was still there. Ichigo looked up from his bulging stomach at the creature. 

And once again Ichigo had to gasp with revulsion. The crack in the Hollow’s now visibly depleted stomach sucked in the tube that had been feeding the eggs into Ichigo’s arse, and another appendage extended from the crack. This time Ichigo could see it clearly – it was big, dark pink, wetly glistening and slightly wobbly. If Ichigo had to come up with a description, he would say that it looked like a penis. And that was exactly what it was. Before Ichigo even managed to try to at least scoot back further away from the Hollow, the tentacles extended again, and Ichigo was held firmly on the floor. A couple of tentacles bent Ichigo’s legs and forced them apart, once again exposing Ichigo’s hole to the cold air.

‘No!’ screamed Ichido, as he saw the Hollow’s dick lengthen to unimaginable proportions and going straight for Ichigo’s loose hole. But, of course, the Hollow did not care about Ichigo’s protests, and the snake-like appendage went right into Ichigo’s body. Ichigo whimpered. He was already so full, this monstrosity would surely rip him apart if it moved any deeper, if it reached all those eggs inside him. The Hollow’s cock moved a little deeper inside Ichigo, and once again pressed at his prostate. Ichigo’s mouth went dry. Why did that have to happen? It would have probably been easier to tolerate the whole thing if there was pain, he knew how to deal with pain. But these occasional sparks of pleasure, this heat inside him, the full, stretched feeling, how was he supposed to deal with that?

Ichigo clenched his teeth and waited for the Hollow’s cock to start pumping. He had seen enough porn in his young life to have a pretty good idea about the type of movements that are done during sex, even though it was not exactly sex, more like rape. But the Hollow did not move much, it only forced some more of that cock inside Ichigo, so that it almost touched the warm eggs in his intestines, and then it stopped. The Hollow’s thick organ fit snugly inside Ichigo, and the substitute Shinigami trembled with revulsion, fear and a tiny little part of pleasure at having his arsehole filled so thoroughly, stretched so widely. At the moment when Ichigo understood he was liking it a little, he felt disgusted with himself. But there was nothing he could do to break free – his stomach was still bulging with eggs, and he was still impaled on the monstrous Hollow cock.

The Hollow moved a little, giving Ichigo’s prostate a firm nudge. Ichigo gasped – it looked like the Hollow was about to start raping him properly. But the Hollow stilled again, and Ichigo felt a spurt of hot liquid shoot into his innards. 

‘What the?’ Ichigo exclaimed in shock. He soon found out what – more and more Hollow sperm flowed inside him, like some sort of a horrible enema. The hot seed filled Ichigo thoroughly, it seeped into his intestines, flowing past the eggs that were stuffed in him. Ichigo gave a weak scream again – he could have sworn he was filled to the limits with the Hollow eggs, but now the hot Hollow semen stretched him even more. He could feel the sloshing of the liquid in his guts, and when he looked at his bloated stomach, he noted that the skin was almost transparent with the stretch. And yet the Hollow kept pumping more and more sperm into him. 

The pressure of the hot liquid in Ichigo’s intestines became almost unbearable. Ichigo was about to scream, when he felt something inside him give way, and the burning Hollow sperm started rising from his bowels into his stomach. Ichigo ventured a look down again, and he saw the globs of liquid travel up under his skin. He closed his eyes – that sight was almost more than he could bear. It felt like he had drunk too much hot tea – he felt warmth inside his stomach and a stretchy pain of being overly full. And still the flow of the sperm didn’t stop!

Ichigo felt it rise through his oesophagus, the sperm was almost at the back of his throat. He almost gagged and convulsively swallowed, forcing the liquid back inside him. But the pressure grew stronger, until Ichigo could not hold it anymore. ‘Nnngh,’ he managed to say, and the Hollow semen welled up from the back of his throat and freely spilt into his mouth. Ichigo opened his mouth wider and the pressure drove the sperm out of his mouth. It was dribbling past Ichigo’s lips, ticklishly sliding over his skin. And there was just too much of it.

Ichigo could not breathe, he was beginning to choke. Now his tears were flowing as freely as the stream of the Hollow’s sperm. Ichigo’s sight grew dimmer, and he thought: ‘This is it...’ And at that moment the pressure of the Hollow’s seed stopped. Ichigo tried to spit the out the semen in his mouth. Of course, he couldn’t spit all that far in his prostrate position, so most of it ended up on his chest, some of the white liquid even hitting his little nipples that were hardened from the cold. Ichigo coughed, spat and swallowed again, forcing the remaining sperm to slide down his throat. 

Now that the immediate danger of death was over, Ichigo noticed he was shaking all over, his throat was burning, and his ears still ringing with the lack of oxygen. He breathed as deeply as he could, relishing the fact that he hadn’t died after all. Slowly the situational awareness returned to him. He was still on the floor, now disgustingly bloated with the Hollow’s eggs and sperm, and the Hollow was still holding its cock inside Ichigo.

‘What now?’ Ichigo thought and tried to move, only succeeding in wobbling his enormous distended gut. The Hollow gave a hiss, obviously not liking the fact that Ichigo moved. And then Ichigo felt another unpleasant development. The Hollow’s cock in Ichigo’s arse started expanding!

‘What the hell?’ Ichigo screeched, his raw throat burning with pain. The Hollow’s appendage was definitely growing, stretching Ichigo’s tender arsehole even more. Ichigo could feel his muscles protest and pop painfully, as the Hollow’s monstrosity dilated Ichigo’s sphincters. Ichigo fearfully thought that his arse is going to end up permanently stretched and his guts will be hanging out of it.

‘Stop!’ he ordered the Hollow, not because he hoped that the Hollow would listen, but because he felt horribly ashamed that he was just lying there and taking it, while the Hollow was totally destroying his arse. The Hollow’s cock finally stopped spreading Ichigo’s arsehole, just when Ichigo thought his skin was about to rip. The Hollow stood still again, and Ichigo tiredly wondered was that torture going to continue. The Hollow’s sperm had now chilled, and Ichigo took shallow breaths to calm down and stop the cramping in his stomach and guts. ‘What is it waiting for?’ Ichigo thought. What else could the Hollow be planning for him?


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo and the Hollow remained motionless for long, boring minutes. The burning stretch in Ichigo’s arsehole turned into a dull throb. Ichigo tried to move his arms and with relief felt that they were not numb anymore – the Hollow’s poison seemed to be wearing off. Ichigo was about to try and get away from the Hollow, when he felt something that shocked him into stillness. He felt the eggs inside him move!

Ichigo didn’t believe that it had really happened, it must have been a hallucination. He looked at his inflated stomach and saw it again – the round bumps of eggs seemed to be bobbing in the Hollow sperm that filled him. The eggs felt like they were vibrating, and Ichigo clenched his teeth – the feeling of all that movement inside his guts was not exactly pleasant. But it got worse – the eggs inside him started moving as if they were living things. 

‘Don’t tell me something is going to hatch out of them!’ fearfully thought Ichigo. The round shapes inside Ichigo’s distended stomach moved and twisted, he saw them change into deformed, elongated lumps, and felt them poke at his innards. It was obvious that the eggs were undergoing some sort of horrible metamorphosis. Ichigo could not do anything but stare at his stomach with dull dread. Would something like in that film ‘Alien’ happen to him – would Hollows rip right out of his body? Once again Ichigo felt like crying – why had he been so weak, damn it?

His self-disparaging inner monologue was interrupted by a particularly strong movement inside him, and then the Hollow forcefully yanked his organ out of Ichigo’s arsehole. Ichigo screamed. It felt as if part of his intestines was ripped out, as well. All the Hollow sperm immediately gushed out of Ichigo’s loose anus, soon Ichigo felt that he was lying in a puddle of lukewarm Hollow seed. At least the pressure on his innards slightly diminished, and the flow of the liquid somewhat soothed his stretched, burning arsehole. 

But that relief was premature. Ichigo distinctly felt something inside him move. It was determinedly crawling down his intestinal tract towards the exit. Ichigo looked at his slightly diminished stomach and saw the thing move under his skin. And then he felt it enter his rectum. The creature, from what Ichigo could feel, was like a snake. Its long body dragged along Ichigo’s prostate, making him moan. 

It shouldn’t feel good, not after what had been done to him. And yet Ichigo could not help but react to that pressure, could not help but enjoy the slick slide through his impossibly stretched arsehole. The Hollow’s spawn had finally dragged its body out of Ichigo, and he heard the creature’s wet plop on the floor, accompanied by the constant drip of Hollow sperm out of Ichigo’s arsehole. The substitute Shinigami felt that he started to sweat again, and his erection had returned. 

‘Damn it!’ said Ichigo. The fact that he was enjoying the process made it all the more humiliating. Then movement inside him started again – another Hollow’s tadpole! It repeated the path of the previous creature, effortlessly sliding through Ichigo’s body, teasingly pressing on all the good spots inside Ichigo, and then slithering out of him into a pool of Hollow sperm. Ichigo was breathing heavily, all that rubbing against his prostate affected him a lot. He couldn’t see his cock because his still bloated stomach obstructed the view, but he felt he was fully erect and leaking precum already. 

‘I hope nobody comes to save me now,’ Ichigo thought. If anyone saw him in that position – hard, leaking cock and an arse full of snake Hollows – it would have been beyond mortifying. The Hollow’s brood continued exiting Ichigo’s body, every time firmly pressing on his prostate, making him more and more excited. It felt like there was no end to them, like there was an infinite stream of little Hollows teasing Ichigo’s insides, torturing his prostate, slithering inside his arse...

Ichigo could not stop trembling – it was too much, simply too much. His dick was aching, he felt light-headed and was hyperventilating. He didn’t even notice when the Hollow creatures stopped crawling out of him. But he did notice when the large Hollow moved closer and firmly pressed on Ichigo’s now almost depleted stomach. Some sperm squirted out of Ichigo’s arse, and the Hollow’s tentacles teasingly brushed against Ichigo’s painfully hard cock. That light touch was the last straw. Ichigo screamed and came so hard he blacked out. The last thing he saw was his sperm landing in hot strings on the Hollow’s body.

***

Ichigo woke up in his bed, cold sweat covering his body, hot mess in his boxers.

‘What..?’ fuzzily thought Ichigo. The alarm clock was still ticking, Kon was quietly snoring and murmuring ‘Nee-san...’ in his sleep. Everything was perfectly normal.

‘A dream!’ realised Ichigo. All that encounter with the Hollow had just been a horrible nightmare. Ichigo got up as quiet as possible and stumbled to the bathroom. His muscles felt weak, and his legs were trembling. He got to the bathroom, barely managing not to trip and wake everyone up. 

Ichigo pulled his boxers off and tried to wipe his sperm with the toilet paper – first off his still sensitive cock, then off his boxers because he didn’t need Yuzu asking what was that stuff on his underwear. Ichigo concentrated on wiping, determined not to think about that dream, but he couldn’t. It had been so real!

‘It felt so good,’ whispered a treacherous voice of his subconscious somewhere in the back of his mind. Ichigo shook his head. What was good about getting raped by a Hollow? And then those eggs... Ichigo’s stomach lurched as he remembered the details of the dream. He carefully ran his palm over his abdomen, and found everything was a as usual – just his lean, muscled stomach, no stretches or bulges.

Ichigo bit his lip, reached around and dragged his fingers along his arse crack. His arsehole was still a tight little pucker, not the stretched, dripping mess he saw in his dream. Ichigo slowly exhaled. It had, clearly and undeniably, been just a bad dream. 

‘Was it really so bad?’ that voice in the back of his mind spoke again, but this time Ichigo recognised the sneering tones of his inner Hollow. 

‘You bastard, did you do that?’ Ichigo hissed. An annoying laugh was the only reply. Ichigo huffed. That bastard was really getting on his nerves, but at least one thing was clear – the disturbing dream had just been the Hollow’s was to piss him off, it had nothing to do with Ichigo’s own sexual desires. 

_‘Keep telling yourself that, King, keep telling yourself that!’_


End file.
